


Toxic Relations

by sarkham



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkham/pseuds/sarkham
Summary: A brief look at Monty's life before he is being arrested.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3: This happens before Monty knows he is being accused of Bryce's death and few days before his arrest.

It was a typical Saturday night at de la Cruz. Monty’s father was drunk, so was his mother. They were fighting over some shit that didn’t interest Monty at all. Monty just wanted to be left alone until both of them pass out. Monty heard footsteps coming towards his room and he heard his father calling for him. Monty didn’t reply, instead of he started putting his clothes on, just in case if he needed to leave the house. Mr. de la Cruz entered his room, drunk as hell and started arguing with his son who tried his best to ignore the old man. “You are the biggest disappointment in my life, you know that? Faggot.” Mr. de la Cruz spat on the floor. Both men had a quick temper and since Monty didn’t respond like the man wanted, he threw a beer bottle at him. “I’m talking to you faggot!”

The glass shattered on Monty’s face and he wasn’t sure what happened. The impact was so sudden he didn’t have time to react. He could have lost his eye, but he got lucky. His brow was bleeding all over his face and he could smell the cheap beer soaking his shirt. His ears were ringing and he could feel the rage building up fast inside. He couldn’t hear what his father was yelling but Monty noticed his father coming at him, fists up, about to beat him senseless. “You made me waste my beer you worthless piece of shit!” Mr. de la Cruz landed a hit on his son and then Monty snapped. He jumped up and pushed his father against the wall, pinning his throat with his elbow before furiously starting to beat his face. Mrs. de la Cruz came in and started to scream and tried separate the two, but Monty was too strong. This definitely wasn’t the first time the two got physical during an argument but this time it was different. Monty actually wanted to kill the man. His life was so fucked up anyways, so why would he care? 

Mr. de la Cruz was already almost unconscious when Mrs. de la Cruz finally got Monty separated from his husband. “STOP IT MONTY! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL HIM!” and then it happened, in his rage Monty accidentally hit his mother who fell on the floor, screaming in pain. Monty came to his senses and realized what was happening. He let go of his father who was spitting blood and cursing. Monty looked at his mother who seemed scared of him at this point. "I'i..." Monty mumbled but couldn't get a word out of himself. Meanwhile, Mr. de la Cruz tried to stand up. It was time to go. Monty picked his things and started running. He knew his father would kill him if he caught him in this state. 

So Monty just run.

It was really late (or early) when Monty finally stopped. His legs were hurting and his heart was racing. The adrenaline rush ran out and Monty collapsed on the pavement. He gasped for air and waited for his strength to return. The cold night quickly cooled him off, he could see his breath against the night sky. Like small clouds coming out of his mouth while he tried to catch his breath. Monty looked around the neighborhood and wasn’t sure where he was. The houses seemed nice and all the yards were looking spot on. Sound of sprinklers and a distant barking of a dog filled the air. Some middle-class suburb where Monty would feel totally out of place. Monty lied there for a moment, gazing up in the night sky. His physical pain was almost as bad as the pain inside him.

He tried to stand up but his legs didn’t carry him yet. He fell on the ground and started laughing maniacally. “Fuck my life!” he was angry. Angry at his father, angry at his mother. He was angry at Bryce for leaving him alone in this world and angry at his team. But mostly he was angry at himself and that hurts more than any pain his father had ever implemented on him. He grabbed his phone and searched for Winston from the address book. He hesitated for a moment before pressing the call button. It rang. It rang. Monty was nervous and it took forever for Winston to answer, but he did: “Hi, Monty? Do you know what time it is...?" 

Monty burst into tears: "Can you pick me up? I have fucked up…”


	2. Toxic Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A closure to my previous story about Monty few days before his arrest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to trigger all the Monty haters, but here goes anyways!

Monty was shivering from the cold when Winston finally arrived. He parked at the side of the road and hurried to Monty. Monty’s face was covered in blood and that worried Winston.

“Monty what happened? You are bleeding!" 

Winston rushed to wipe the blood off Monty’s face. The bleeding of his brow had stopped hours ago but half of his face was still covered in dry blood. He looked awful. 

"I-it’s n-nothing..” Monty shivered in cold. Winston pulled a napkin and poured a bit of water on it to clean the wound.

“You are freezing. We need to get you to warmth.” Winston grabbed Monty’s arm and started pulling him up. Monty was really heavy and Winston needed to work hard to get Monty on his feet. His legs were weak so Winston needed to carry the other to the car. Somehow the Williams boy found the strength to carry his…boyfriend? Nah. Winston wasn’t sure what Monty was to him but definitely not a boyfriend. “Come on, use your legs.” Winston encouraged the other whose feet were slowly getting back in the action. Finally Winston got Monty inside the car. He grabbed a blanket from the backseat and gave it to Monty. He made sure that the heating was on.

Monty curled up inside the blanket, still shivering. He looked pale and not well. Monty faced away from Winston who seemed worried and was waiting for Monty to explain what was going on. Winston knew that Monty wasn’t one of those guys that poured their hearts to you easily. So he needed to go slowly.

“Let me take you home, okay?” Winston suggested. 

Monty was drawing on the window and barely bothered to answer. “No.” he mumbled and continued whatever he was doing. 

“What do you mean no? Did something happen at home?” Winston was getting a bit irritated and clearly pushed too soon.

Monty banged his fist on the dashboard. “How stupid are you? NO! I don’t want to go home, okay?!” Monty looked at Winston with rage in his eyes. Winston almost let out a sassy ‘fine’ but thought it would be better if he didn’t answer for that. It was hard for Monty to express his feelings and Winston knew that.

Winston turned the car on and started driving. He wasn’t sure where they were going but maybe a stop by at McDonalds would help. They drove for awhile so that they got further away from the suburb. And finally, Monty started talking.

“I fucked up. I fucked up everything.” Monty mumbled, holding his tears back.

Winston wasn’t sure what Monty was referring to. He knew that Monty had done some things like steal and wreck a car, but he had always seemed more proud of those things. He also knew about Tyler. Not directly from Monty but he had heard the rumors. Monty was capable of extreme violence, that much Winston knew, and he wouldn’t be surprised if Monty had gotten himself into some fistfight but a darker thoughts pierced through his mind. Winston was almost too afraid to ask… Did he hurt someone again? And how badly this time… 

“Monty. What did you do?”

Monty looked at Winston and let out a nervous smirk. Tears started filling his eyes and he couldn’t look at Winston. He bit his lower lip and shook his head. “I hit my mother.. “ Monty’s voice cracked as he continued. “I-i didn’t mean to… I just lost my temper… and…”. Monty was crying. First time for everything Winston thought. “I need help… I-i… am not well and I need some fucking help like… I shouldn’t hurt people.” 

Monty told everything that had happened earlier and Winston was kinda relieved as Monty explained the situation. It seemed like his mother was going to be alright and Monty had just defended himself. But, he knew that Monty would have to deal with his temper eventually. Winston placed his hand on Monty’s thigh and touched it gently. Their eyes met and Winston leaned in to kiss Monty. Monty’s lips were moist either from the sweat or tears as he responded to the kiss. Winston placed his hand on Monty’s cheek and wiped his tears. “Everything is going to be alright. I’ll make sure.” Monty leaned against his hand like it was the first time he had ever been comforted. 

Winston thought that this might be the turning point in Monty’s life. He would take Monty away to New York with him, away from his abusive father, away from all the toxic relations he had in Cresmont. He was going to fix Monty. He would sign him in anger management and provide a loving home. And then maybe eventually, everything would be alright.


End file.
